100117 - In Between
CGG: Serios has been making several pesters for this time... But now is starting to get into a point of rage... CGG: "That. Fucking... SELF. ABSORBED.... CAN. SHE. NOT. SEE?" CAT: Aaisha looks over, frowning in concern even as her own phone is beeping. "Not see what." CGG: "Miss. Lorcan... She. Is. Not. Fucking. Moving. From. Her. Room...." CAT: "Why is this a problem?" CGG: "I. Do. Not. Know. If. We. Can. Get. Out. Of. This. Section. And. There. Are. Threats. To. Everyone. Here... Someone. Needs. To. Help. Protect. Mr. Carter. And. Mr. Moirai..." CAT: "I would ask why they haven't learned to protect themselves, but obvioulsy I've probably had a bit more Time on my hands," she actually briefly laughs before sobbering up. CGG: "They. Have. Improved. But. We. Do. Not. Know. The. Threat." CAT: "It's Nyarla but an adult, and I'm assuming the "post scratch" version or whatever." CAT: "He's an adult troll, and he was enough trouble before." CAT: "What did he say to you?" CGG: "He. Mostly. Seemed. To. Hate. The. Idea. Of. The. Impurity. Of. Blood. That. You. And. I. Caused... He. Tried. To. Kill. Miss. Libby. With. Poison... From. The. Pink. Menace..." CAT: "Pfft." CAT: "If there's one thing I know, Nyarla won't be able to touch Thalya." CAT: "Jack would tear him apart before that." CGG: "I. Know... But. He. Can. Kill. Maim. And. Destroy. Everyone. Else. If. He. Is. Suitably. Powerful..." CAT: "Sadly yes." CAT: "I'm hesitant to step into this but the Archives may need a temporary... "Administrator?" CAT: "Which arguably could be you." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain. How. That. Can. Happen. Or. If. It. Should. Happen..." CAT: "It may not be the only choice unless you can figure something else out. You are Libby's Partner and Dahlia seems to thinnk you might be able to." CAT: "Hell you probably do have administrative abilities, knowing Libby honestly." CGG: "This. Is. True..." CAT: Aaisha's brows briefly furrow, looking through the lens of her old visor slightly annoyed. CAT: Her expression clears. "Still talking to Lorcan?" CGG: Serios grumbles... CAT: "So last I knew you two were having issues with spades, have you switched to diamonds just now?" CGG: "I... I. Can. Not. Even. Fathom. If. It. Is. Possible... But... She. Will. Not. Listen..." CAT: "Did you need help?" she peers at him, "Or advice rather." CGG: "I... I. Just... Hmm...." CGG: Serios reflects a bit... CGG: "Did. I. Ever. Really. Help. You? Back. Then? I. Mean. I. Know. You. Said. It. In. The. Speech. But..." CAT: "Yes," she replies instantly, "You were there when no one else was and you kept me from drowning in my own self-pity and personal despair." CAT: "I mean." CAT: "I was still kind of drowning but you made me feel better, like there was hope for the future." CAT: "I liked listening to the stories you'd tell. The ones you liked to reference." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain. It. Will. Be. The. Same. With. Her..." CAT: "No two trolls are alike. Lorcan is Lorcan and I'm me. Lorcan has completely different problems than I did." CAT: "She tried to be Nyarla's moirail, and ended up killing him. She's the youngest of us. That's had to have hit her hard." CGG: Serios sighs again looking at this screen... "Nothing. I. Can. Do. Can. Keep. Her. From. Crying. It. Seems...." CAT: Aaisha raises a brow, "What's going on?" CGG: "I. Suppose... I. Am. Making. Her. Confront. Her. Emotions... Though. Whether. That. Is. Good. Or. Not. Remains. To. Be. Seen...." CAT: "It's better than running from them, but don't just bring them up and leave her to it though... I don't expect you too but." CAT: "...I could talk to her as well? I. I'm not sure how well that'd go, I'm not sure how hurt or angry she might be with me." CGG: "It. Might. Help... She. Thinks. Only. Me. And..." Serios pauses... "Well. She. Thinks. Most. People. Do. Not. Care. About. Her...." CAT: Aaisha tilts her head, "Does she know I'm back? Or. here I guess?" CGG: "Not. Yet. No...." CAT: "Um, hm. Well. I don't want to surprise her if she's feeling that bad.. Ask her I guess? Uh." CAT: "Um, Aaisha would like to talkt o her I guess." CAT: "Also I thought I told you could drop the "Miss" a while back did you forget?" CGG: "Ack... Apologies... Old. Habits...." CAT: She grins. "It's fine." CGG: A few moments later Serios nods to Aaisha... "She. Is. Aware. Now..." CAT: "She wouldn't mind me trolling her?" CGG: "No. She. Would. Not. Mind..." CAT: Aaisha nods. CAT: With a tap to her visor she's distracted. CGG: A few more buzzes occure on Serios's phone. "Miss. Aaisha... Is. Something. Happening?" CAT: "With Lorcan?" Aaisha blinks. "No she's gone quiet on my end. Is she upset?" CGG: "She. Said. You. Were. The. One. Not. Talking..." CAT: "Oh. I was waiting for her uum okay," her attention goes back to her visor. "Oh. I completely missed a message." CAT: She grimaces. Category:Aaisha Category:Serios